End of the Beginning
by coldfusion9797
Summary: It's time for Harry to accept that Eggsy isn't the one for him. Harry/Agent Tequila. Golden Circle spoilers.


**AN: Wrote this on the way home after I saw Golden Circle. Enjoy :)**

"Whisky," Harry called to the barkeep. "Scotch Whisky," he amended, he didn't want any of that crude American stuff.

"So your boy's married now," a Southern accent commented. He turned to see Agent Tequila seated at the bar.

"Yes," Harry sighed, dismayed as much by the intrusion into his pity party, as much as having to suffer the company of the course American.

"He's done alright. She's a princess. Why you so glum about it?"

"I'm not," Harry countered, the lie justified because he didn't want to get into it with a virtual stranger. With anyone in fact. It was his secret and something he did not ever wish to share.

"Look, I can tell when someone is down in the mouth," the American said, adding after a moment, "or maybe you just haven't had enough to drink yet."

"I don't think I'll be taking self-medicating advice off you, if it's all the same thanks." It was harsh and quite possibly unfair but Harry was in no mood to console anyone other than himself.

The American fixed him with a hard look.

"What right do you have to pass judgement on anyone else? I see how you look at that boy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry sniffed.

"No? It's got nothing to do with you sitting at a bar while everybody else is out celebrating his wedding?"

"Perhaps this is how I celebrate, and I see that you're doing the exactly the same thing."

"I'm sitting here because I'm miserable, at least I can admit it."

Harry didn't want to get into this, he really didn't, but he was a spy and that made him curious by nature.

"What's got you 'down in the mouth' as it were?"

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I screwed up and no one looks at me the same any more. I know what you're all thinking. When I got that blue rash, antidote or not, that's a mark that ain't never going away."

Harry found it difficult to be sympathetic. Even with Eggsy, knowing his circumstances, he'd never been able to justify drug use.

"You made your own choices."

"Some of 'em, yeah."

"Did someone force you to stick that joint in your mouth and suck?"

"I didn't see the harm in taking the edge off."

"Taking the edge off what?"

"Life. Choices I didn't have the option of making."

Harry was getting fed up, really he just wanted to get back to his silent brooding.

"Do you want to stop beating around the bush? I'm tired of listening if you have nothing to say."

"It ain't easy being like we are, but then I don't have to tell you that."

"I'm still not sure I know what you mean." That was a lie, Harry knew exactly what the agent was talking about now. He'd rather not discuss it though. He'd lied straight to Eggsy's face about it when he'd told him about seeing nothing in the moment he was shot, no need to start being honest now.

"Like I said, I see the way you look at the boy."

"Yes well," Harry said, seeing that a fellow spy wasn't going to let this go. He swallowed down the rest of his drink. "As you also said, he's married now."

"You two ever...?"

"Heavens no. Eggsy's straight as an arrow. He has no idea how I feel and I'd thank you to keep that way."

"So what you're really saying is that you're unattached."

"No, I wouldn't say that."

Agent Tequila leaned in closer and dropped his voice.

"The way I see it is there's two ways to look at things. We can sit here and be a pair of miserable drunks, or we can get outta here and still get drunk, but maybe not be quite so miserable about it..."

"Harry! There you are!" Eggsy called, coming up to stand with them. "Secret spy business going on out here?"

"Just talking shop," Harry deflected.

"Well me and Tilde are heading off now. Heading away on our honeymoon," Eggsy said with a wink.

"Hey congrats, Your Highness," Tequila offered.

"Thanks bruv," Eggsy grinned, shaking the Americans hand. "Hey I hear they're gonna post you in London."

"Yeah, time for a change I reckon."

"Well good luck with it."

"Thanks."

Then Eggsy turned to Harry, Eggsy who was now a prince, and wrapped him up in a hug.

"Thanks for everything, Harry."

"You're welcome, Eggsy. I wish you and Tilde all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you."

"Eggsy! Where are you?" Tilde called across the room.

"Oh, looks like I've got to go. Now you two make sure you behave, alright? Bye."

And then he was gone.

"What do you think he meant when he said behave?" Tequila pondered.

"I can't possibly imagine..."

"You really wish him all the happiness in the world?"

"Of course. What else do you want for the people you love? Are you really being posted to London?"

"That's the rumour..."

Now that he thought about it, he supposed Agent Tequila was quite handsome in an American sort of way. Maybe Harry needed to reconsider his reluctant stance on American things.

"Another," he called to the barkeep. "Something from Kentucky this time."

Tequila gave him a curious look. Maybe it wouldn't kill Harry to be a little friendlier.

"I suppose we'll be seeing each other around a bit then..."

The American's mouth twitched up in a smile.

"Yeah. Guess so..."


End file.
